Fairy to Vampire Reboot
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: BleachxRosarioxFairy Tail crossover. In his final battle with Alucard, Ichigo was swallowed by an Anima and transported to Earthland. All alone with no way to contact friends and no way to get home, he adapted and sworn to protect the infamous guild Fairy Tail and call them family in place of the ones he lost. Meanwhile his Shinigami and Yokai friends plans a daring rescue...


**Chapter 1**

**The Shinigami of the Fairies**

_**On the other side of Edolas- 10 years ago**_

_"Are you serious?" Ichigo said half lidded._

_For there before him was Alucard __in all his 300 foot glory standing tall for the first time in centuries. That crazy bitch Gyokuro - in her maniacal bid to destroy humanity and Moka's obviously unhinged stepmother had just merged with the thing and was subsequently absorbed into it's being just like how it ate Akasha-san but moments ago. If Ichigo didn't know better, the bastard actually looked like a giant Alien from those lacrima motion pictures of the same name. Really? He so didn__'__t need all this crazy shit right now__! __Can a guy save the fianc__é __in peace?_

_The strawberry frowned and he managed to smile despite serious air about him. Fianc__é__, huh? It never occurred to him that he cared about Akashiya once he found out about his betrothal to the silver haired beauty so long ago. As for Moka, she actually wasn't pleased about it either but as much as she loathed to admit it, she had a major crush on the Substitute that eventually turned to love. He didn't realize how much she meant to him once he lost his powers, spent the next 17 months adjusting to that fact, and then getting herself kidnapped by Fairy Tale. Or more precisely, Moka actually went willingly with them because she couldn't stand him getting beaten to a pulp anymore but he still stubbornly stood and never gave up! Pissed beyond belief, he hunted down that organization's safe houses and secret bases all over the world and destroying every last one of them and with each attack a clue was given as to where the main Fairy Tale base was located. Then he realized that his Fullbring wasn't enough when he had a close call fighting with Moka's elder sister Akuha Shuzen. This drove him to despair until Rukia finally found and gave him an unexpected gift..._

_That said gift so happened to be the culmination of all the Captains, Lieutenants, and others' Reiatsu given in concentrated form in a sword that was plunged into his heart by the midget herself. The massive explosion ripped through the battle field and after the thick smoke cleared, he emerged as a Shinigami again but with some slight differences. He was still wearing the same black kimono but this time he is now wearing a collar on his neck. There was a large X tattooed on his chest and forearms and 3 black tattoos on the back of his hands. His zanpakuto changed most of all as it looked more a trench knife than a cleaver and it also had a slight curve to the massive blade. He looked astonished as he gazed at the new Zangetsu and he could actually feel the old man and the bastard within his Inner World once again. Needless to say, he was thankful to Rukia and all of Soul Society and he used his new power to defeat Akuha with but one swing of his sword..._

_That event took place 3 days ago while Tsukune and the rest of his friends went on the Fairy Tale base ahead of him to free Moka while he finished his business with Soul Society. Now, standing before an ancient Alien Godzilla looking Vampire and he felt a headache coming on. But it was worth the pain because finally he can see the woman he loves and he can protect her once again - whether she likes it or not! He heard a gasp behind him and he looked back..._

_"I-Ichigo?"_

_"Hey beautiful, I'm sorry I'm late..." he said to Moka smiling._

_Moka blushed furiously and then a big tick mark appeared on her forehead. She got up, marched towards the puzzled strawberry, and then hit him on the back of the head..._

_"OUCH, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ichigo shouted._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Moka demanded. "Didn't I tell you to not go after me?"_

_"Uh HELLO, I'm here to save your ungrateful ass apparently!" he said sarcastically._

_"I didn't need any saving in the first place!"_

"_Really, coz all I see is a stuck up, pain of an ass of a girl who__'__s actually in distress but she__'__s so damn stubborn to admit it!__"_

_A large thick mark appeared above the silver haired girl__'__s head__…_

_"Why you..."_

_Suddenly, she surged forward and took the Substitute Shinigami by surprise as she enclosed his head with her arms and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes tongue wrestling with one another, they reluctantly broke for air and she looked lovingly in his brown eyes..._

_"I-I m-missed you..." Moka murmured and looked away shyly._

_"Kami, you have more mood swings than a pendulum on PMS!" Ichigo joked._

_She looked at him outraged and playfully slapped him on the shoulder..._

_"But that's what I love about you__…__."_

_Moka looked at Ichigo in shock and couldn__'__t believe what he just said. The great Kurosaki Ichigo admitting his feelings for her? How absurd and__…__wonderful! She felt elated that the idiot finally accepted their mutual love of one another. It has been a bumpy ride ever since they both met so long ago in Yokai Academy. But she will be the first person to confess that whatever trials and tribulations that both of them went through, she knew that they had a lot of fun mucking their way around. And somewhere along that journey the two of them fell in love and the dumb ass finally got his head strait enough to admit his feeling for her and actually act upon them. Although Moka has finally won the __"__ultimate__" __battle between them, she had to admit that she wanted to hear those 3 sweet words again__…__. _

_"Say it again..." Moka whispered to him._

_"Say what again?"_

_"Come on don't make me say it twice, it's so embarrassing!" Moka pouted cutely._

_Ichigo looked at her puzzled and realized what she wanted to hear..._

_"What, that I love you?"_

_"No, I just want to hear those words..." Moka said. Then she said mocking and demanding fashion. "And make it snappy dammit!"_

_Ichigo sighed, if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful woman before him, then he's going to have to get use to her demanding ways, her stubborn streak, her pride as big as floating continent, and all the things that make Akashiya Moka who she is. It's funny how things between them progressed but if he could do it over again, he probably would have taken the same path he did so that he could get to this point. He looked at her deep in her beautiful crimson eyes and removed a rogue strand of her silky silver hair off her face and said with all the conviction and passion he had for this person before him..._

_"I love you Akashiya Moka."_

_Moka's heart melted and she too loved this stubborn fool with all her being. The 17 months he had lost his powers after defeating that bastard Aizen has been hard for the both of them especially for Ichigo. Losing the powers that enabled him to protect those that he deemed important was no longer there and he may not say so but she could tell that it was gnawing at his soul. But that same time frame was perhaps the happiest times that she had in her life. Being with him going out at the movies, the beach, going on school trips, hanging around with mutual friends, and being just regular teenagers made her finally realize that he was the blood mate that she was looking for despite his powerlessness. Certainly, it drove her crazy when he would step in and beat the stuffing out of the bullies that messed with others and her when he perfectly knew she could have beaten their assess easily enough. They actually had a big argument about that subject but he explained to her in precise succinct words that whether or not he had powers, the instinct to protect her has become a priority. She asked him why and that was when he finally admitted to her that he that he had feelings for her. Moka at a loss for words mysteriously dropped the subject for some reason. Needless to say, their relationship improved even further when he introduced her to the family which was a regular laugh riot with his little sisters grilling the all too calm Moka while Ichigo beats the hell out of Isshin's ass as he proclaimed to his mom's ridiculous oversized poster that she should be happy to have their first grandchild soon. One Ichigo actually took her to see his mother's grave and "introduced" the young Vampire to her. For the strawberry to take her to a person whom he deemed so important and hardly mentioned during their tumultuous relationship was a great honor to Moka..._

_The silver haired Vampire growled as tears of joy escaped her eyes and she looked lovingly at his brown ones, his gaze never breaking from her own. Then in that moment, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this stubborn, temperamental, __idiot that was her Fiance. Moka has never been so happy in her life and now as much as she wants to deny it, she felt the same way he did and murmured the words to him._

_"What was that? I didn't quite here you Akashiya!"_

_"You heard me and you know it!" Moka growled._

_"Well I want to hear from you again..." Ichigo said smirking. "Clearly this time please..."_

_"You're enjoying this aren't you!"_

_"What? You wound me madam!" he said dramatically. "I would never do such a thing as to enjoy your discomfort! Well maybe just a little bit..."_

_Moka laughed as she slapped him a couple of times on the shoulder..._

"_Chi__…__Fine__…__."_

"_Oh I can__'__t wait to hear this__…__.__" __Ichigo said grinning._

_"I-I l-lo..."_

_"What was that?"_

_"I don't like being rushed..."_

_"I'm waiting..."_

_"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Moka said her temper snapping. "THERE YOU HAPPY NOW!"_

_Ichigo chuckled..._

_"Well it is about damn time woman, geez!"_

_They both shared another passionate kiss and after breaking apart, they had both their foreheads touching. Ichigo figured, he might as get the deed over with and clutched something in his pocket..._

_"I know it's not a good time and all but I have a gift for you..." Ichigo said._

_Moka frowned and looked at him suspiciously. The last time he had gift for her, she ended up being drenched in cold water while they were washing carriages for a fund raiser for the Newspaper Club. The water was mixed with her special herbs of course and she had a blast with the water fight armageddon that soon followed that sucked in their friends and somehow the entire school got involved with the shenanigans._

_"Close your eyes..."_

_"This better not be a practical joke Ichigo!" Moka said tersely._

_"Aww come on, don't you trust me?"_

_"Whatever, the last time you had a gift for me, Yokai Academy became a water fight war zone!"_

_"Oh I remember that..." Ichigo said. "Those were fun times!"_

_"Whatever!"_

_"I promise it's no joke. Now close your eyes dammit!"_

_Moka didn't want to argue so she complied with his request grumbling all the while..._

_"Ok you can open them now..."_

_The Vampire's eyes widen as she saw a 2 karat diamond ring in a box. Then to her horror/delight Ichigo kneeled down and looked at her seriously in the eyes. He had a speech memorized just for this occasion but for the moment he forgot the damn thing because of his nervousness. The strawberry looked at her confused state and gave him that questioning, expectant look. Speech be damned, he might as well say something that came from his heart..._

_"Look, I had this speech memorized but I__'__m so nervous right now that I forgot__..."_

_Moka looked at him and giggled..._

_"Anyway, I love you Moka with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I may not have much in a way of status or money but I will cherish, love, and protect you till my dying breath and the afterlife thereafter. So will you marry me Akashiya Moka?"_

_"Hmm let me think..." Moka said jokingly._

_Ichigo gave her one of his infamous scowls. She giggled at his expense again..._

_"Yes I will marry you Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo slipped the ring on her left ring finger and their lips met again. Their special moment was short lived however when Alucard let out a bestial roar..._

_"Sigh. Dammit, I forgot about him!" Ichigo said growling."Stay here and I'll take care of this..."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Moka asked exasperatedly. "The last time I checked, you don't have any powers anymore remember! So how the hell are you going to beat the king of the Vampires? Are you going to fart on him or something?"_

_"Ha ha, you're a fricking riot!" Ichigo replied sarcastically. "Just shut up and watch!"_

_Moka looked in astonishment Ichigo with his Shinigami badge in hand held it over his chest and his soul was freed from the confines of his body. The Vampire, hastily caught his body and laid it down on the ground while she took a good look at him. He looked almost the same except for the collar, the tattoos, and the trench knife and it seemed that she could feel multiple Yoki intermingled with his own. To her annoyance, he's even stronger than he was before!_

_"W-wha...h-how did you?"_

_Ichigo quickly gave her the information before she pop a blood vessel trying to figure out how he got his powers back. She listened carefully and to his relief, she accepted his explanation whole heartedly without question. It pays that your Fiance is understanding and so happened to be a Vampire herself. The fantastic to her was not impossible but a reality that she sees on a daily basis._

_"I give up..." Moka growled._

_"About?"_

_"The idea that Vampires are the strongest. You are the living proof it beloved because for some damn reason you get stronger as you recover from wounds that would even kill the hardiest of Vampires, but don't get too cocky and get a big head about it because I still can beat your ass if I wanted to!" she said stubbornly._

_"Whatever you say Moka!" Ichigo said grinning._

_"Now that we have that all cleared up." Moka said seriously. "Just be careful and come back to me, understand!"_

_Moka glared at him for emphasis..._

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_"Ichigo, I'm serious!" she said pouting and stamping her foot._

_"You're so damn cute when you're so demanding!" Ichigo replied. "I promise I will never leave you, okay?"_

_"I'll hold you up to that..."_

_Moka stood tippy toe and kissed him again..._

_"Go get him my hero..." Moka whispered._

_The two of them lingered for a bit lost in each others' eyes until Moka reluctantly let him go but she still held him tenuously with hers for awhile until he unsheathed his massive blade and kissed her one last time..._

_"I'll be back. This won't take about a minute..."_

_Moka held her hands close to her lips as if in prayer as he vanished right before her eyes..._

_"He'll be alright Moka-san..." someone said. "He didn't go through hell to get his powers back just to get killed now..."_

_The Vampire's eyes widened as she had forgotten about Tsukune. Then her face reddened in embarrassment as she realized that he may have heard the embarrassing things that transpired between them..._

_"H-how m-much did you hear?" she demanded._

_"Umm, __like everything..."_

_"Tsukune I swear I will make your life miserable if you blab this out to Kurumu and the others!"_

_"Ha ha, don't need to get violent Moka-san." Tsukune said sweating. "I promise that my lips are sealed! In fact, I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"Good make sure that you do..."_

_The two of them silently watched as Ichigo fought Alucard in a titanic battle unlike anything she has ever seen since she had witnessed her fiance's fight with Aizen. Compared to that fight, this was like a skirmish but it was still awe inspiring as he slowly overwhelms the ancient Vampire. It was amazing the masterful way Ichigo handles his sword with ease and how precisely accurate when he swings the blade and several tentacles come crashing into the ground as he cuts through them with one swing. Her pride in him swelled as he fearlessly took Alucard head on with no fear or hesitation on his part. But still the ancient Vampire's healing power was as efficient as the Espada's high speed regeneration. As much damage his Shikai has done already, it only regenerated just as fast. Then suddenly she saw a massive tentacle coming her way and the seconds it took for her to blink, she saw it cut lengthwise as she saw Ichigo suddenly right in front of her again._

_"You okay?"_

_"Of course beloved, I never doubted that you would come to my rescue." Moka said smiling._

_"Tsukune, get her and my body as far away from here as possible..."_

_"I understand Ichigo..." Tsukune said understanding. "Moka-san you heard him. He won't be able to fight his all if you are in danger..."_

_"I see..."_

_"Good, now go..."_

_"Ichigo...I love you!" Moka said._

_"And I love you too Moka..."_

_Tsukune waited for a bit looking the other way as they kissed again for the umpteenth time. Perhaps he can joke her about it later when things calmed down. He was happy for them really. The brown haired boy has been with those two since the beginning of their rather weird relationship and he's glad that Moka-san has finally stopped being stubborn and admitted to herself that Ichigo was the one she was looking for. He wished that he was as courageous as the two of them because he still couldn't figure out who among the girls he should choose. He shook his head, time enough to ponder that quandary when this mess was over._

_"Not to interrupt or anything but I think we should go as far away here as possible Moka-san!" Tsukune said._

_"Aww do I have to!" Moka said pouting._

_"Yes, you have to go." Ichigo replied. "I promise you'll get all the hugs and kisses you want till you get tired of them later okay?"_

_"But I wouldn't never get tired of your hugs and kisses beloved!"_

_Ichigo blushed and scratched his head and looked at Tsukune who nodded._

_"Let's go Moka-san..." Tsukune said firmly. "And good luck to you Ichigo. Kick some ass!"_

_"Don't I always!"_

_"I'll be waiting for you..."_

_"I know..."_

_The two of them vanished and Tsukune took Moka away from the battle field. Relieved that she's finally safe, he turned and glared at the monstrosity that Alucard has become and he raised his right arm while his left one braced it. Swirling black reiautsu began to surround his body and his power exploded when he said the words..._

_"BANKAI!"_

_Emerging from the thick smoke, Ichigo's new Bankai was revealed. He was wearing a jacket with a white shirt underneath and 3 X's covered the opening. The jacket then flared as it went to his ankles and splitting into 3 separate coat tails. The sleeves terminated into gloves and white bone-like X's was in his forearms and wrists. Tensa Zangetsu became a long katana roughly as long as it was in Shikai with a concentric manji guard. A large loop extended from the pommel of his sword and then attached to his glove. With the even more frightening speed faster than he was previously, Alucard found itself having several of it's tentacles severed and completely destroyed therefore they could not regenerate any longer. A massive wound also appeared diagonally across it's torso and it spurted out a lake's worth of green blood. __It retaliated and it took a swipe at him far faster than what the Substitute has anticipated. Ichigo flew and crashed through houses and several hills. Immediately the strawberry got up and dusted himself off. He was berating himself for being so careless and then he sensed a powerful energy build up from Alucard and with use shunpo as a massive wave of energy that broke the sonic barrier instantly and then wiping out nearly a five mile radius as a gigantic column of energy pierced the night sky. Ichigo's eyes widen as it had nearly have the potent strength of Ulquiorra's__Lanza del Rel__á__mpago. It was about to fire again and this time it meant business as it charged the beam to it's full power. Ichigo had no choice but to counter in kind. Massive amounts of energy gathered at the tip of his Zanpakuto and charged it to capacity. They both simultaneously released gargantuan amounts of power that exploded in a massively titanic explosion that left a 200 foot crater in the middle and wiped out nearly 8 mile radius worth of __the area. Moka and Tsukune were forced to cover their eyes as a bright white light nearly blinded them. When all the energy has finally dissipated, both Ichigo and Alucard vanished from sight and nowhere to be seen. Moka's heart stopped as tears ran down her cheeks unbidden. She happened to look up the sky and she saw a massive hole in the sky vanish as the clouds disperse and turn back to normal__…__._

_"ICHIGO!" Moka wailed helplessly._

**Earthland - Fiore- X0784-10 years later**

Ichigo opened his eyes wide while he screamed out loud. His hand automatically unsheathing his zanpakuto and he looked wildly for phantom threats that would never come. The dream - or nightmare - depending on ones perspective made him unconsciously leak out massive amounts of reiatsu that left all the wild life in fear and fleeing to get away from his oppressive aura. Ichigo calmly took a deep breath of the cool morning air and scratched the back of his head. Dammit, he's thinking about her again of all times! It has been nearly a decade that he has seen her and as much as he wants to hold her in his arms, at this point there was no hope in doing so. And he tried to come back to Edolas but his efforts to find a gateway back ended up in miserable failure. But at this moment things cannot be helped and after awhile a part of Ichigo accepted the fact that he may never see her again but reserved the possibility that their paths will cross one more time. The strawberry shook his head, he didn't have time for his usual pity party, he had a job to do! So he sheathed Zangetsu and got ready.

The Substitute did a lot of growing during the years and he now stood 6ft. 4 in and around 250 lbs of hard shredded muscle. His long orange hair now terminated at his shoulders and covered the familiar infamous scowl that would turn monsters and bandits spines alike into gooey jelly. The "x" tattoos that criss crossed his forearms and broad chest were still as black and crisp as the day Rukia plunged that wacky sword of hers so that it would kickstart his returning powers. He turned his right forearm and he couldn't help but smile, for that was where he told Mira to put his Fairy Tail tattoo when he officially joined them so long ago. He wondered how the Master and the others were doing anyway? He only visited the Guild Hall probably several times but not too often. "Home" reminded him too much of the one that he was yanked from and the things that he had lost. It certainly didn't help that Mira -whom was one of his dearest friends - reminded him of her.

Currently Ichigo was deep in Waas Forest in pursuit of a gang of thieves that used the area to escape the local authorities. The garrison - located some 30 miles West - put up the job as they needed the help apprehending the thieves as the bastards tend to rob and waylay travelers along the highway and the Army was too stretched thin trying to patrol the 100 mile North-South expanse of the road. It was an easy A-class job which involved an army of cutthroat thieves, hooligans, and occasional mercenary or two, several dark wizards and a rumored pet monster! Only the strongest of mages could probably take them out but nobody was willing to dealing with riff raff so deep into their territory but Ichigo wasn't your average wizard by any means. Because he belonged to a secret order called the Gotei 13 and he has been a part of this organization for several years now ever since he invaded the Seireitei to save his friend Kuchiki Rukia from execution and exposing Aizen Sosuke as a dangerous traitor. Ichigo shook his head, that was a long time ago back when he was still in Edolas. Though he wondered how Renji and the midget are doing nowadays….

As far as Ichigo knew he was the only Shinigami left in Earthland when he first arrived here 10 years ago and Kami knew he looked for them but he didn't find a trace to even clue him where he could find the others of his kind in this world. Although he actually did find traces of his fellow Shinigami but so far he has only found 4 of them so far or at least this world's version of his friends. Regardless he was glad that he wasn't alone. At least he can discuss Shinigami matters with people who knew what he was talking about and wouldn't give him a second glance like he had an extra appendage growing on his head! Nevertheless, he's glad that he didn't feel so alone even though he's been in solitude for nearly a decade. A pang of home sickness began to eat away at his being and perhaps it was time to go home for once and maybe settle down for a bit without taking up century S-class quests for a change. Time enough to reflect upon the future later, he had a job to do. After donning his gear and making sure the buckles on his wrist guards, light armor, and boots were tightened; Ichigo slipped on his black cloak and put the metal skull on his face. He adjusted his pack to his side and put the sling carrying Zangetsu on his back. Ichigo smiled, he never realized how beautiful his zanpakuto was in it's sealed form. He had to thank years of boredom on the road that led him to finally train to seal and control his wild spiritual power and the result of his efforts was the massive 6 foot katana that looked similar to what he wielded when Rukia was forced to transfer her powers to him so long ago. Having checked everything, the Substitute walked along the main road trying to find his prey….

Ichigo didn't even walk 30 minutes before he felt several spiritual pressures following him. He supposed that they all lit up like a candle with their magical signatures as well but no matter how they tried to hide themselves, Ichigo will always find them using their spiritual signatures that are all inherent in all living things and that signal would become more apparent as a beacon when someone is dead. So no, these people aren't dead but they are so undisciplined and clumsy in hiding their powers that a child would have found them quite easily! Just as luck would have it, it seemed the whole lot of them were following him. He shook his head, this will be easier than he thought! If he can wrap this up quickly, he could probably be at Magnolia by nightfall. Things were looking up already!

Emerging from the path, he was mildly surprised that they actually have the brains to surround him! Now that he had his prey on sight, it was time to go to work. He tightened the straps of the exact replica of his Hollow mask, this was going to be real messy real soon. Quite frankly, he wouldn't even need to even release his zanpakuto let alone use Hollowfication if at all. That would have been unfair overkill! Still, weak men do some despicably desperate things when trapped in a corner. He will need to be wary for surprises…

"**Good, I was waiting for you lot to show up.****" **Ichigo said. **"****Thanks for making my job a little easier and that save me time from hunting you all down!****"**

Ichigo's voice echoed just as if he were wearing his Hollow mask and the menacing quality of his words unnerved even the most cutthroat of the bunch. The Substitute smiled as fear appeared in their faces. He didn't know quite frankly how the mask's magic worked but it served it's purpose quite nicely. Now these 500 men were scared shitless and intimidated just the way he liked them to be. Now to reel them in hook, line, and sinker….

"You think you're some hot shit, ain't ya?"

"Got news for ya dumb ass, you got yourself surrounded!"

A rousing battle cry unfroze all the thugs from their fear and began to cheer….

"Common boys let's get 'em!"

"**All too easy****…****.****"**

Ichigo then exerted 5 percent of his massive spiritual pressure and they all went down on their knees and grasped for breath. A crushing feeling as if the vast ocean were on top of all of them paralyzed them in place and the 30 second exposure to such pressure felt like eternity. In the end, Ichigo didn't need to lift a finger apprehending the thugs. There was no lose of life. No collateral damage to the environment and natural resource. And no injuries to his idiotic prisoners! Ichigo prided himself in his professionalism and how clean he does job requests. Now he needed to get this lot all tied up and neatly gift wrapped for the Rune Knights. A few hours later, he critically looked at the gigantic cage he built and stuffed all the thugs inside. He took a few steps back to admire his work before he was suddenly engulfed in a massive fire ball. The culprit emerged from his hiding place and smirked….

"**Well that was really rude****…" **Ichigo said annoyed. **"****Though I was wondering when you were going to make your move****…"**

Ichigo exerted some of his spiritual power and mild shockwave dissipated the smoke from the area. The Substitute emerged from the smoke unscathed with only the ends of his sleeves singed but otherwise unharmed. The dark wizard stepped back in fear and cast an even more powerful fire ball spell than the last. The power of the spell incinerated nearly a quarter of a mile and it's concentrated focal point made a sizable 20 foot crater. However, the wizard nearly peed in his pants when the smoke cleared and Ichigo was above him standing in mid-air! The black clad man then slowly lowered himself and dusted himself off. Then his menacing yellow eyes focused on him and the wizard wished that he was somewhere else at the moment…

"**Really, dude? Using the same spell?****" **Ichigo said blandly. **"****Are you that boring or you****'****re just a one trick pony?****"**

"W-what a-are y-you?"

The dark wizard estimated that the man was 30 yards away. He made a mistake of blinking and suddenly he was face to face with a menacing skull mask…

"**Your worst nightmare!****"**

With a flick of his forefinger, the dark wizard was sent flying and landed hard on a trunk of a tree. He slid down slowly and fell unceremoniously on the ground unconscious. Ichigo would have rested on his laurels but he heard a roar and a 12 foot beast emerged from the trees with a menacing giant ax in hand. It looked like one of those Minotaurs from legend. So rumors were true after all. How these idiots so happened to find a pet Minotaur somewhere was beside the point. Though he had a suspicion that it was probably summoned here. Regardless, it was dangerous and Ichigo knew a thing or two of eliminating demons. With a surprising speed for something that big, the Minotaur traversed and cut the distance between them instantly and raised it's massive ax and tried to cleave him in two. Still Ichigo looked on as if in boredom and stood his ground. Then the ax went down and the Ichigo was again swallowed in smoke. When it all cleared, he was no where to be found….

"**Hey big boy, you looking for me?****"**

The Minotaur roared and twisted its giant torso the massive ax made a sharp whistling noise to try and decapitate Ichigo. However, he vanished again and reappeared in another spot. Ichigo was impressed that it actually was fast to get from point A to point be trying to cut him up to little pieces no doubt but apparently it wasn't fast enough nor strong enough to defeat him. As much as he was getting some much needed exercise to get the blood flowing so early in the morning, he needed to wrap this up quickly. So he stood his ground this time and waited for the ax to come down like a guillotine of doom but he finally released his zanpakuto from the confines of its sheathe and intercepted the ax. Ichigo sank down several feet down the ground and the impact was strong enough to crumble the ground to rubble. The Minotaur made a face similar to surprise as it couldn't budge nor crush its enemy despite its enormous strength….

"**Is that all you got?****"**

With brute strength of his own, Ichigo deflected the ax to the side and vanished. He reappeared behind, his zanpakuto being sheathed in place and walked away as the Minotaur's arm fell to the ground and a massive wound from it's chest erupted in fountains of blood. The creature fell on its knees and was dead before it even hit the ground with a thud that disturbed all the birds and made them fly away. Ichigo turned to a bush and he flushed several dark wizards who immediately surrendered considering he made short work of their pet demon. After tying them up and lifting the massive cage overhand, the Shinigami coaxed his conscious prisoners to march to their final destination, the Fiore Army outpost. After several hours of walking, he finally arrived outpost and was let in. The soldiers who were wary of the stranger gawked at him which was kinda understandable. It wasn't everyday that a single man catches several hundred bandits and display such incredible brute strength! A man was waiting for him as the soldiers whispered amongst themselves and stared at him some more…

"I must say, you are quite efficient and work fast good sir." the man said mildly. "I posted this job several days ago and here I find the entire Bloodstone gang all rounded up quickly and gift wrapped I might add."

"**Only doing my job, sir.****"**

"Well as promised, 900,000 jewels for your troubles…"

"**Thank you, sir.****" **Ichigo replied. **"****I know that you****'****re a busy man so I will take my leave****…"**

"Polite and professional as the rumors suggested…" the man said. "Wish half my men would follow your example."

Indeed the rumors about this particular wizard were legendary and any organization whether it be other guilds, the military, or the Rune Knights would have done anything to employ such a man with great power and exemplary character. The man was a consummate professional: works fast, and clean. He does not cause massive collateral damage and ironically enough he belonged to the most destructive guild Fiore! There were wild rumors that flew around that this man could level mountains with a swing of his sword, drive entire armies to their knees without spilling a single drop of their blood and take on Zeref's magical demons toe to toe and emerge from that harrowing experience in one piece! The general looked astonished as the black clad man bowed to him respectfully, turned around and walked away…

"If I may ask, what is your name son?" the man asked.

The masked man, turned and lifted his mask. The entire outpost gasped as "The Reaper" as he was called in many circles was someone so young!

"The name is Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Then Ichigo vanished to the astonishment of all…

**Edolas- Yokai Academy-six months later**

Yokai Academy existed in between realms unbeknownst to the people of Edolas. And for good measure since the Academy was a school for monsters! In ancient times, the monsters decided to leave the world to the hands of humans after a bloody war that left them no choice but to live in the shadows. The school's purpose was clear. It taught the younger generations to blend with humanity and live with them in harmony by following human ways. It wasn't the ideal form of existence but it did keep the status quo and there was a kind of peace between the races. Countless centuries passed and the monsters were relegated to myth and legend.

It was in this same school, that Akashiya Moka met her fiancé Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo was on a mission from the Gotei 13 to investigate why the Hollows - a gang of wizards who used a form of death magic - invaded the Academy. At first it was a love-hate relationship considering that the two love birds argued almost everyday to the delightful entertainment of the student body! Nonetheless, Moka, a beautiful Vampire and Ichigo a hybrid Shinigami fell in love despite their seeming insurmountable differences. Was there not a human saying that opposites attract? Then those two were as different as night as day! After several months of tiptoeing around each other, they came to find out that their parents actually set them up to marry in order for their families to become closer! Apparently, Moka's mother Akasha and Ichigo's father Isshin were best friends and they promised that their first borns will marry once they were of age. Despite this revelation, the two of them emerged from the ordeal -and the drama - stronger for it. Certainly their mutual friends approve of their relationship as weird as it is! Months pass and after certain events, Ichigo saved Moka and Orihime from the clutches of the traitor Aizen and sacrificed his Shinigami powers to defeat the bastard! Seventeen painful months pass and the couple enjoyed a honeymoon phase in their relationship. Moka had to admit that it was the most satisfying and one of the most happiest times of her life! Although Ichigo did drive her nuts trying to fight thugs and other vermin even though she was the one with the powers and she can damn well take care of herself, thank you very much! Still their bond became stronger and their mutual feelings for the other became obvious. Then last week, Moka came to find out that Rukia was the one who plunged the sword that returned Ichigo's Shinigami powers to him in order to save her from Fairy Tale. He proposed to her -finally - and then he vanished without a trace in that massive explosion. Moka fought a losing battle with her emotions as she struggled desperately not to cry! To have lost her mother to that bastard Alucard and then her fiancé on the same day was just too much!

"_Calm yourself Moka!__" _Moka chided herself. _"__He would be laughing at you right now if he found out that you__'__re crying over him!__"_

The silver haired beauty tried to calm herself, just as Ichigo has taught her. Still every time, he crosses her thoughts the tears threatened to fall again. She was beside herself with worry for his safety. Dammit, this was her future husband after all! But Moka knew better. Ichigo was the most powerful person she knew and he can damn well take care of himself! Though it didn't sit well with her that he was somewhere all alone. She wondered what was he doing right now? Or if he was thinking about her as much as he was in her thoughts. Or maybe some slut was getting her way with him. A thick mark emerged from her forehead and she blinked as she realized that she was being silly! She knew that he loved her and Ichigo was one of those people who meant it! She didn't have to worry about his fidelity. Moka after all trusted her beloved. It was the sluts that he meet that she didn't have faith on keeping their hands off him to themselves! Because after all, she had to admit that her Ichigo was one hot piece ass! Moka blushed furiously and chided herself for thinking such horridly perverted thoughts. Still, it was hard for the young Vampire to accept that perhaps she may never see him again. Those thoughts alone made her want to cry again but she resisted. She was a Vampire and like hell she was going to show her weakness to the vermin! Her pride demanded that she be strong. Ichigo would have wanted the same thing from her. But it was so damn hard without him by her side…

The student body gave her a wide berth for her temper was instantaneous nowadays. Better to live and admire their admire their idol another day than get an ass kicking from an emotionally distraught and very short fused Vampire who would gladly bash their brains in for fun. At first even her friends stayed away from her but eventually, Tsukune and the other girls were there for her even if she stubbornly refused their help! Eventually reason won out and Moka started hanging around them again several days later. She realized that she wasn't the only one having difficulty with Ichigo's disappearance! Because Ichigo was their friend too after all. Moka smiled, she never realized that her beloved has touched so many lives and made a such a difference in them. She knew that Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby had stories where he helped out in some way. That is why she needed to find him again because Ichigo was just as important to all her friends as much as he was her everything. Moka shook her head vigorously and tried not to think about him lest it makes her cry again…

"Ichigo, I swear I will so kick your ass for making me cry so much!" Moka growled to herself.

**Lunch time****…**

At the appointed time, Tsukune and the others went to the oak tree that became their unofficial hang out spot during lunch. When the others have arrived, they found that Moka was already there sitting all by herself eating her lunch alone. Kurumu and the girls left Tsukune's side and came up to the Vampire and hugged her. The gesture threatened to release the dam of tears that Moka was so desperately trying to hold back though the other girls were openly crying expressing their sorrow. Tsukune himself was melancholy these days because for all his power, he couldn't save his mentor and friend! But he had to be strong for the girls and especially for Moka-san. Ichigo would have wanted him to look after them in his absence and he hope to do the Substitute proud! There was a palpable silence during lunch and it was heavy one. Tsukune turned to the one calling and he was surprised that Rukia-chan and Abarai-san walking towards them. They were in their Shinigami uniforms and it was strange for them being here since the Hollow invasion of the Academy was solved already…

"Hey guys…" Rukia greeted.

Renji waved in greeting. There was a silence for a time….

"So how are you guys holding?" the petite Shinigami asked.

"It's hard but we're coping…" Kurumu replied.

Mizore nodded in agreement as well as the other girls. Moka was understandably silent. Then she addressed them…

"So what are you guys doing here, Rukia-san?" Moka whispered.

"I came to inform you that Ichigo may alive!"

"Really, how?" Yukari asked.

"That's wonderful!" Ruby cheered. "Isn't that great Moka-chan?"

Moka couldn't believe her ears. Could it be that her beloved could be alive? Can all her hopes and dreams finally come true? Will her life finally move forward again? Ever since Ichigo disappeared her life seemed to have stopped abruptly.

"Is it true Rukia-chan?" Tsukune asked hopefully. "Is Ichigo alive?"

"That's correct…"

They all turned and saw Urahara-Sensei leaning against the oak tree. The enigmatic scientist then explained the mechanics of the Anima that took Ichigo from this world and how he may be trapped in the parallel world of Earthland. Moka's heart sank and all her hopes dashed. She was glad that he was alive but how the hell was she going to rescue him if she couldn't go to this Earthland? Her temper began to boil because she felt so helpless. The others noticed but they stood their ground. Moka needed their support and running away from her wouldn't be the best thing right now…

"So are you saying, that he's trapped there forever?" Moka asked.

"I didn't say that." Kisuke replied.

"Then how are we going to get Ichigo back…" she said. "…if there were no means for us to go to this Earthland?"

"I may be able to replicate the Anima that King Faust uses to steal magic from Earthland."

"How long will it take you to finish this machine?" Mizore asked.

"It will probably take me several months but I think it can be done…"

"Unacceptable!" Moka replied. "I cannot wait that long! The life of MY fiancé might be in danger dammit!"

All the people surrounding her sweat dropped. Seriously, the strongest of the Shinigami short of the Captain-General himself was in danger? Highly doubt it but it seemed that Moka was becoming her old demanding self again. It was some progress at least and any victory however small was a welcome thing!

"Oh she's just impatient because she's to eager to jump his bones, I have you know!" Kurumu said to Mizore casually.

"Yeah, I gotta admit that you're right Kurumu-chan…" Mizore replied.

"Oh my how scandalous!" Ruby said blushing.

"Ichigo and Moka sitting in a tree…" Yukari teased.

Moka to her credit blushed furiously and bashed her friends on the side of their heads for embarrassing her. The silver haired girl glared at Tsukune, Urahara, and the other for snickering at her expense but the Vampire could care less. She only needed to be patient for several months more. For the first time since his disappearance, there was a clarity in her mind and a determination that would make Ichigo proud of her. She was going to see the man that she love once again and there was nothing that will stop her from achieving that ultimate goal….

"_Don__'__t worry beloved, I__'__m coming for you!__"_

**Earthland- The city of Magnolia**

Ichigo ended up arriving in Magnolia just when the sun was about to set down the horizon. Taking his time to see the view and collecting several more bounties along the way, this trip was actually a very relaxing. He savored the cooling night air and down below him for he was on top of a hill was the beautiful city of Magnolia. The city's lights were coming to life as the people went about their business and enjoyed the night scene. It was good to be back and he found himself going to his apartment in the middle of town. He has not been home in years and although he never actually lived in it for awhile, at least he had a place to crash and rest. Though for a 2 bedroom, 1 and a half bath, patio, living room and fully furnished kitchen for 300,000 jewels was kinda steep, at least it served its purpose. Though what did a single man err maybe someone with a fiancé who he can't marry at the moment due to some complications needed a place that big for? Ichigo sighed. Here goes nothing...

**"I'm home!"**

Ichigo walked in the door and noticed a pink haired woman with only a towel covering her nakedness. The woman was well endowed and had a curvaceous figure and from the looks of things she was about to take her bath when the strawberry walked in on her. He sweat dropped and blushed furiously and tried to look away as the woman -who was caught off guard - by the the mask stranger. However when her brain functions finally did react, she ended up screaming which he actually didn't expect….

"KYAAAH!"

The woman grabbed her towel tightly and just as she was true to her nature, the pink haired woman's fighting instinct kicked in and launched a vicious roundhouse to the face. Ichigo being no slouch himself dodged the initial kick and blushed even more as the woman unintentionally flashed her underwear to him as she tried to bash his brains in…

"PERVERT!"

"**Akasha-san calm down it****'****s me Ichigo!****"**

"You liar, Ichi-kun doesn't wear scary masks and isn't a pervert either!"

Ichigo sweat dropped. At least it's good to know that Akasha-san still holds him in high regard. Oh damn, was it because he still had his mask on that she didn't recognize him? Well it was only recently that he used the metal mask as a form of protection and served for intimidation. It worked out well scaring the shit out of people that he wears it most of the time. It was made well and so comfortable that he even forgets that he has the damn thing on in the first place! He sighed as he dodged several viciously strong kicks that would have hurt like hell had one of them connected. Well he better do something before Akasha-san actually take this fight to another level and they will end up sleeping out on the street after she wrecks the damn place to rubble! Noticing that her eyes began to glow red, he better stop her before they really do get kicked out! He removed the mask and quickly said….

"Akasha-san it's me Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't blink as her heel stopped nearly an inch from his face. Still he felt the power behind the kick as a mild shockwave rattled the entire building. Thank goodness for to a 5 thousand year old Vampire's iron willed discipline and control!

"Ichi-kun, is that you?"

"Yes, Akasha-san, it's me." Ichigo replied "I'm home!"

Ichigo however didn't expect what came next…

"Ichigo you idiot! I nearly beat the shit out of you! And you should have send word that you will come home in advance so I can let the guild know to welcome you back!"

Ichigo suffered through Akasha-san's ranting. Though she did have a point that he hasn't been home very often and he should have let her know that he was coming. Well at least to prevent her from decapitating him the next time he drops in on her unannounced!

"I'm sorry…there you happy now! Geez…"

"Well it doesn't sound like you're not too sincere…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes….

"How can I make it up to you Akasha-san?" he said blandly.

Akasha went up to him and whispered in his ear. He looked at her incredulously….

"Are you serious?"

"I won't forgive you if you don't say it!" Akasha said sternly.

Ichigo sighed. Ironic that he's been sighing more in five minutes than his entire decade on the road….

"Fine…I'm so sorry Mother!"

"See wasn't that easy?"

"Yes, Mother…"

Then Akasha did something that he didn't expect, she gave him a hug….

"Welcome home dear…" Akasha said smiling.

"It's nice to be home at last…"

to be continued...

A/N As you can see, I have rewritten the entire thing. The events that happened in Bleach canon and Fiance's "canon" are all here except that they all took place in Edolas if you'll haven't guessed already. The only thing that's the same somewhat is the flashback sequence in the beginning. I have read a few fics where Ichigo existed as wizard and that all the Bleach lingo were put out in a way that having a Shinigami exist in Fairy Tail seemed a natural fit. After thinking on it for awhile, it would be more appropriate to go this route instead of the usual dimensional wormhole kinda story. You will have the same familiar Bleach and Fiance goodness with Fairy Tail mixed inside with a few twists of my own. Well technically it's still a portal fish out of a barrel kinda story but since it took place between Edolas and Earthland, it would be more naturally fitting since it's aready build it to the story...Whew hope that explains this rewrite...lol

-As you can see I have incorporated some of the material from the first Fairy to Vampire...

-Anyway, how do you like this rewrite of a rewrite...lol...Read and Review as usual

-The existence of the Shinigami will be explained next chapter and I will twist Bleach concepts enough that it would make sense...so don't worry

-Well that's it for now kiddies until next time.


End file.
